Tu regalo de cumpleaños
by gabychaan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha está a días de cumplir sus 21 años e Itachi ha encontrado lo que según él es: El regalo perfecto. ¿Qué pasará cuando Sasuke se entere, qué o quién, es su regalo? SasuNaru.
1. ¿Dónde estoy?

**Tu regalo de cumpleaños.**

Sasuke Uchiha está a días de cumplir sus 21 años e Itachi ha encontrado lo que según él es: El regalo perfecto. ¿Qué pasará cuando el Uchiha menor se enteré cuál, o mejor dicho quién, es su regalo? SasuNaru.

**Capítulo uno**: ¿Dónde estoy?  
SasuNaru Garantizado.  
Nada me pertenece.

Este capítulo es introductorio, cuando pensé (creé) la historia, el orden de sucesos va así. Asique este primer capi es con Naruto, espero que no se les haga aburrido y me den una oportunidad.

* * *

Despertó confundido en medio de un mar de seda roja. Sus párpados le pesaban y sentía casi como si millones de agujas le perforaran el cerebro sin contemplación o piedad alguna. La habitación se encontraba en penumbra, alumbrada tan solo por los insistentes rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

No recordaba. Intento apoyar ambas manos sobre el colchón para coger impulso e incorporarse, pero sus sudorosas manos parecían ceder ante la fina tela que se resbala entre sus dedos. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a acostarse, esta vez la mitad de su rostro aplastado contra el colchón. Quizás si no tuviera tal resaca se detendría a admirar la comodidad que le brindaba, pero ese no era el caso, estaba ebrio y aunque el colchón estaba firmemente postrado sobre el armazón de la cama, el se sentía como si estuviera en un bote a la deriva del mar.

Entrecerró sus ojos azul cielo con fuerza, intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior, hasta donde su sobria memoria le daba entender, había ido a un bar, tomado un par de cervezas ( y una que otra cosa más fuerte) con amigos y así el hilo de recuerdos se iba perdiendo hasta hacerse casi nulo. Sin embargo recordaba risas, toqueteos y uno que otro roce malintencionado, una nube de humo, un grito y finalmente una mano que se cernía con fuerza contra sus orificios nasales, sofocándole. Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Acaso lo habrían secuestrado? No… no era posible. Quizás había sido un sueño y ahora que lo pensaba bien, la noche anterior había estado jugueteando con un castaño de ojos color oliva, quizás se encontraba en su hogar.

Con ánimos reanimados Naruto se levanto con sumo cuidado y observo más atentamente el lugar, el castaño debía de tener mucho dinero. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un papel tapiz sin ninguna temática, era más bien un patrón, con fondo blanco y la imagen en plateado (que se reproducía seguidamente en el papel) hacían un detalle exquisito, los muebles de madera negra esparcidos decorativa y armoniosamente a lo largo de la habitación, no daban pinta de haber salidos baratos y luego estaba esa hermosa araña que colgaba del techo, quizás sí preguntaba le dirían que eran cristales Swaroski.

Un momento… - Mierda – acababa de recordarlo. Iruka-sensei explícitamente le había dicho que el autobús al día siguiente (o séase hoy) partía a las 8.00 am sin prorrogas, nervioso rebusco con la mirada por toda la estancia en busca de algo que le indicara el tiempo. Sí no aparecía a la hora indicada, lo sacarían del programa y ¿cómo haría él para volver a casa? Ya de por sí le había costado convencer a sus padres de que 'un pequeño viaje para aprender un nuevo idioma en un nuevo país' era una genial idea para antes de comenzar sus estudios universitarios. La verdad, únicamente había hecho este viaje porque suponía una total (pero breve) independencia de sus padres. Seis asfixiantes años de secundaria era suficiente para querer darle una probadita al mundo.

Ocultó su rostro entre ambas manos, tratando de conservar la calma, estar casi-ilegalmente en otro país no era tan malo pero el hecho de que quizás no pudiera salir de él… eso sí era una autentica canallada. Shikamaru se los había advertido tantas veces, repetidas veces les había dicho que en una de esas 'saliditas' (que no estaban permitidas por los supervisores) les iba a salir el tiro por la culata. Pero joder ¿Por qué a él?

Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación en una vano intento para calmar sus nervios. Siempre existía la leve, lejana y remota posibilidad (muy remota) de que esto solo fuera un sueño o alguna broma de sus compañeros (aunque no, ellos jamás gastarían tanto dinero en una broma) Se paso impulsivamente una mano entre sus rubios cabellos al tiempo que apoyaba la otra en su cadera. Se masajeo las sienes un instante hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse. Genial ¿cómo mierda no se le había ocurrido abrir la puerta?

Jo-joven – Naruto miró con marcada desconfianza a la recién llegada. Era una muchacha (y por su vestimenta debía de ser la mucama) de estatura promedio, ni muy alta ni muy baja. Cabello negro-azulado y ojos color perla (que en ese momento se le antojaron muy bonitos) nariz respingona y unos finos labios rosa-pálidos. Bastante fuera de lo común… esperen, quizás esta muchacha podría darle información sobre qué kuso hacía ahí, camino dando zancadas para llegar hasta donde ella y la miro por largo rato (aunque no fueran más que cuestión de segundos).

¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso tú sabes qué hago aquí? ¿Es esto una broma o algo parecido? – las palabras se agolpaban en sus cuerdas vocales tanto que sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos azules miraban a la muchacha a la expectativa de que respondiera alguna pregunta, su tono de voz era suave pero firme ya que no quería cohibirla y que luego no dijera nada.

Hinata – respondió con un sonrojo cubriéndole sus adorables mejillas. Naruto la miro confundido por unos momentos, quizás porque él no sabía que la morocha sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, había escuchado a Ten-ten (la otra mucama) decir que el muchacho era casi como un ángel caído, lo cierto es que no le había creído, Ten-ten solía exagerar las cosas…. Pero en esta debía concederle la razón. El muchacho enfrente de ella era tan perfecto, su piel bronceada, esos labios carnosos y qué decir de esos ojos azules que parecían reflejo del cielo, rubio como los rayos del sol… su sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro preocupando al muchacho.

¿Estás bien? No quería presionarte. Disculpa – Hinata negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

Hinata. Mi nombre es Hinata – repitió con un hilo de voz – El amo Uchiha me ha pedido que le bañe y arregle. El joven Sasuke llegará antes de lo planeado – explico la chica algo asustada, hablando más para sí misma que para él pero… ¿Nani? Amo Uchiha, Joven Sasuke, ¿quiénes eran esos? Sin darle tiempo a preguntar la peli-azul jaló de él para guiarlo a través de los pasillos y si la habitación en la que había estado encerrado era hermosa, el resto de la casa era increíblemente espectacular. En uno de los corredores pudo observar a través de los ventanales, los amplios jardines que rodeaban la mansión (ya había llegado a la conclusión de que eso no era una casa).

Después de un rato caminando, Naruto decidió que ya era tiempo de preguntar pero nuevamente callo, se acababan de detener frente a una puerta de roble inmensa (otra cosa que había descubierto, es que a los dueños no les daba pena ostentar sus riquezas). Escucho un par de risas a su espalda y observo que eran unas doncellas que avanzaban por el mismo corredor. Lo que le perturbo fue que una le guiñara el ojo. Aparto el rostro visiblemente contrariado y sonrojado, por lo que escucho unas risitas, esta vez más fuertes.

Si supieran hacía dónde el bateaba…

Entre – murmuró Hinata sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, ¿será que a partir de ahora lo llevaría al verdugo? Ciertamente no creía a la oji-perlada capaz. Armándose de todo valor que un extraño puede adquirir en un lugar extraño, entró, para su sorpresa seguido de Hinata.

Soltó un suspiro para calmarse a sí mismo, al ver que (como había mencionado la chica antes) solo era el baño. Un baño descomunalmente grande, pero a fin de cuentas un baño. La más pequeña (de estatura) carraspeo atrayendo su atención.

No creo, que necesite ayuda. Siéntase como en su propio baño, yo eh… iré a hacer unas diligencias, pero no tardaré más de 10 minutos. – tras una pequeña reverencia salió. Naruto que ya empezaba a desvestirse fue interrumpido nuevamente, la interrupción le pillo por sorpresa y no pudo más que dar un pequeño saltó que casi hace que caiga de lleno en la bañera, sino fuera por todas las marañas que hizo para conservar el equilibrio.

¡Lo siento mucho! Nada más era para decirle que se tomé su tiempo – Naruto sonrió a duras penas a la muchacha y la despidió con la mano. Cuando se aseguro de que se había ido soltó un suspiro, miró la bañera rebosante en agua (caliente) y pensó de la que se había salvado, terminó de quitarse los bóxers para dejarlos por ahí y cuando iba a meter el pie para probar la temperatura, no se fijo y bueno… mucho gusto de conocerte barra de jabón que curiosamente esta en el suelo. Su pie se deslizo sobre el producto de aseo y su trasero (y otra cosa…) cayó de golpe contra el borde de la bañera y ni hablar del delicioso contacto de su piel con el agua caliente. Pero sin lugar a duda el golpe en la entrepierna y coxis fue lo peor.

Un grito fluyo como una plaga de termitas por todo los inmensos corredores de la mansión, colándose hasta en los rincones más incógnitos.

* * *

Dos plantas más abajo del baño, dos muchachos se encontraban jugando ajedrez en la cocina.

Gaara – llamó uno al otro. El aludido levanto su vista del peón que pensaba mover y la fijo en su contrincante.

¿Qué? – espetó no muy contento con el hecho de que lo hubieran desconcentrado. Ya había analizado 12 jugadas próximas en caso tal de que moviera el peón que pensaba mover.

¿No escuchaste algo así como un…? – El morocho hizo una pausa pensativo - ¿Grito? – finalizó con falsa curiosidad.

No. –

Eso pensé. – Gaara puso los ojos en blanco. Sai era molesto – Continua – rodó los ojos. Ahora tendría que analizar qué pasaría si movía el peón después de la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Sai.

* * *

Hinata tan solo había dado alrededor de 20 pasos (iba rápido) cuando escucho el grito proveniente del baño. ¿Oh no, será que el jovencito Konohamaru ha entrado para conocer al invitado? Hinata rogó porque no fuera así. Sería un gran problema para ella despegar al niño de la visita.

Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entro.

¿Está usted bien, joven uzumaki? – preguntó tan solo asomándose por el marco de la puerta con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Naruto reacciono y se acomodó como pudo. Mierda, sus pobres bolitas, ahora sí de verdad que no podría darle herederos a sus padres (porque a ellos la excusa de ser gay no les bastaba).

Sí, sí no te preocupes – murmuró conteniendo el dolor.

Bien, volveré dentro de un… rato. – Naruto asintió.

De acuerdo – añadió después de un rato. La muchacha inclino la cabeza a modo de reverencia y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, prometiéndose nunca más mirar furtivamente a Naruto cuando este no se diera cuenta, la imagen del trasero de Uzumaki, no se borraría… en mucho tiempo y ni hablar de cómo fue que se lo vio…

El rubio llevaba unos minutos ya ahí sentado, sin hacer más nada, cuando una duda lo invadió. ¿Cómo Hinata sabía su apellido? Y más importante que todo, como es que ella sabía su apellido y él no sabía pero nada del lugar en que se encontraba.

Hasta el momento lo único que sabía era que el hogar pertenecía a un tal 'Amo Uchiha' y que el joven Sasuke volvería pronto.

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo ¿De dónde él había escuchado ese nombre y apellido antes?

Sumergió la mitad del rostro en el agua queriéndose olvidar de todo eso aunque fuera un momento.

* * *

Bien aquí está… un tanto largo. Quizás tedioso… Pero si me envían un review dándome sus sugerencias harían de esta historia algo que valga la pena leer. Le tengo cariño a la idea principal, ya sé cómo será el final y casi todo lo que sigue a continuación.

En fin, mucho gusto y espero que esto no se quede así ^^

.a.**Superheroe**.  
¡Besos y abrazos!


	2. ¿¡Cómo que comprado?

**Capítulo dos:** ¿¡Cómo que comprado!?  
SasuNaru garantizado.  
ItaDei garantizado.

¡Yay! Segundo capítulo =) gracias por el apoyo. Este capítulo es más corto. El próximo será más ligero y habrá más dialogo y SasuNaru *¬*. Ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo estoy haciendo NaruSasu...

* * *

Acomodó los mechones de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, inclinándose sobre sus labios, delineando muy lenta y tortuosamente el contorno de estos. Una mano se deslizo debajo de la camisa, rozando levemente los marcados abdominales, escuchó un gemido y esbozó una sonrisa perversa, siguió acariciando mientras se iba acomodándome sobre el rubio, se sentó si descaro alguno sobre sus caderas haciendo que ambas erecciones se rozaran sin descaro alguno.

El moreno apoyo sus manos en el respaldar del sillón para no perder el equilibrio mientras comenzaba ese vaivén, sus hombrías rozándose libre y descaradamente, al principio lento y a los pocos segundos rápido. Escuchaba los gemidos abajo suyo que rogaban por más, se reclino sobre él y unió sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión, las lenguas danzaban entre sí, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ceder. Las manos del rubio fueron las que empezaron a desabrochar la correa del otro, la jaló rápidamente y el teléfono sonó. El morocho ladeo su cuerpo para alcanzar el aparato pero fue detenido cuando su amante rodeo su cuello con la correa atrayéndolo de golpe hacía sí.

Déjalo sonar - el moreno le miró a los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

¿Desesperado? – susurro sobre el oído de su pareja para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja. La respuesta nunca se llegó a oír, el rubio no perdió el tiempo y bajo con presteza las manos hasta el trasero del otro y lo estrecho con fuerza entre ambas manos, levanto sus caderas pidiendo que aquel delicioso vaivén volviera.

El telefóno siguió sonando sin piedad alguna, pero ninguno de los dos podía detenerse ya. Las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio, sus labios entre abiertos y su mirada que parecía tan lejana a la realidad, adoraba cuando llegaban a esa parte, lo abrazó paraqué juntos cayeran del sillón rodando, el rubio no perdió tiempo y quedo encima del moreno y le bajo los pantalones de un golpe dejándolos atascados en sus tobillos.

Pervertido – murmuró con una sonrisa de lado el blondo al ver que el morocho ni llevaba interiores. El moreno extendió ambos brazos a los lados, dejándose hacer. Sin perder el tiempo el otro bajo besando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, pasando su lengua sobre cada rincón de la nívea piel de su acompañante como si ya se lo supiera de memoria y solo lo estuviera recordando. Beso con ansia sus pezones hasta dejarlos erectos y fue entonces cuando los dejo para pasar al ombligo, el otro gimió sin poder contenerse más, al sentir esa lengua entre en la cavidad, jugando con la punta de la lengua a hacerle perder la cordura, las manos del rubio no se habían quedado quietas desde que había comenzado el descenso, la derecha le hacía la mejor paja de su vida y la izquierda era tan solo una maldita incitadora, ese dedo índice paseando tan cerca de sus labios.

En un rápido movimiento dejo al rubio bajo suyo, le arrancó la ropa a jirones y bajo inmediatamente a su miembro que rogaba salir ya de la prisión que eran sus calzoncillos, Itachi levanto las caderas del otro para quitar la ultima prenda. Observo embelesado el miembro con el que Deidara estaba dotado, adornado por unos escasos vellos rubios que se confundían en la piel blanca.

Lo introdujo de lleno en su boca y un grito abandono la boca de Deidara, Itachi comenzó a succionar primero la punta del pene, deleitándose con las mil y un expresiones que hacía su novio. La punta de su lengua acariciaba varías veces una parte especifica en la parte inferior del tronco, mientras el cuerpo de Deidara se arqueaba, el sudor de sus cuerpos relucía con los halos de luz. E Itachi no parecía tener piedad.

Deidara creyó estar cerca del extásis cuando recibió esa suave mordida, tembló y se quejo molesto cuando el moreno se separó.

Todavía no… - susurro con voz ronca. Itachi se acostó sobre él sin dejarle caer su peso, y tomó su mano entre las suyas llevándolas hasta su boca, una sonrisa demoniaca ilumino su rostros y Deidara estaba a punto de replicar nuevamente cuando el otro le hizo ademanes de que no hablara. Perdió su castaña mirada en la rojiza y solo reacciono cuando su propio dedo estaba enfrente de su boca e Itachi le incitaba a abrirla.

Despegó sus labios sin despegar su mirada del otro y lamió su propio dedo, después Itachi lo incito a que introdujera otro dedo y el lo hizo, un último y estaba listo. Itachi retiro su propia mano de sus labios y lo arregostó con fiereza sobre el frío suelo de mármol. Sin previo aviso Itachi guió su dedo índice hacia su propia entrada, le costaba creer que se estaba dilatando a sí mismo. Pero de cualquier forma se sentía increíble, empezó a gemir indecorosamente cuando el segundo dedo se unió y hacía hasta llegar al tercero. Itachi lo coloco de espaldas y retiro sus dedos, reemplazándolo instantáneamente con su miembro.

El ritmo era frenético, cada embestida era precisa justo en aquel punto que les hacía sudar frío a ambos. Itachi poso sus manos en las caderas del otro para mayor firmeza y así aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, los gemidos de Deidara inundaban la habitación como una perfecta melodía que se entremezclaba con los jadeos y la respiración entrecortada de Itachi. Deidara entrecerró sus puños con fuerza, mientras se mordía los labios conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Se sentía tan cerca, contrajo su vientre aumentando la sensación de placer y casi enloqueció cuando sintió la presión de la mano de Itachi rodear la punta, impidiéndole correrse.

I-itachi, suelta – rogó entre jadeos, se sentía colapsar, cada músculo de su cuerpo tensionando esperando juntos aquel momento, Itachi soltó su miembro y Deidara gritó de placer viniéndose en un potente orgasmo. El moreno por su parte cerró los ojos dejando de moverse cuando sintió aquellas paredes apresar su miembro prohibiéndole escapar y cuando esa presión afloró Itachi se corrió en el interior del otro.

Salió con cuidado y se tumbó a su lado. El teléfono en ningún momento había dejado de sonar pero el apenas se había acordado de ese hecho. Descolgó el auricular poniéndolo en altavoz.

¿Diga?

Al fin – murmuro la voz de Sasuke al otro lado, visiblemente irritada. – Me van a volver a adelantar el vuelo asique probablemente este allá para mañana en la tarde. – Itachi hizo una pequeña O con la boca y miró de reojo a Deidara.

Bien mandaré alguien a buscarte. – y colgó.

¿No le has mencionada nada? – preguntó Deidara mientras se empezaba a vestir.

Acordamos que iba a ser sorpresa.

Lo sé, pero ¿qué tal si intenta devolverlo?

No puede – sacudió el papel frente al oji-miel señalando un párrafo. Deidara se lo arrebato de las manos para leerlo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Esto pasa lo ilegal! ¡Itachi esto es privación de los derechos humanos! ¿Sabes la posible condena si alguna autoridad descubre lo que hiciste? – El otro se cruzó de hombros ofendido.

¡Yo sólo compré un regalo para mi hermano! No hay nada ilegal en eso

¡Le compraste un ser humano!

¿Ah sí y entonces porque la gente vende animales? ¿Acaso ellos no tienen derechos? – Deidara entrecerró los ojos.

Es diferente – se defendió.

Es lo mismo. – contraataco.

¡Pero si los animales no piensan! Ellos solo necesitan cariño, comida y un lugar donde dormir.

Todavía no veo la diferencia…

La diferencia es que no puedes comprar personas y punto. – Itachi arqueo ambas cejas a punto de responder eso - ¡Y mucho menos extranjeros que vienen a estudiar! – rodó los ojos.

¡Bien! Tú ganas

¿Yo gano?

Sí, dejaremos que Sasuke decida si quiere conservar su mascota. – ¿A eso se llama ganar? Deidara agacho la cabeza declarando su derrota, era imposible ir en contra del pensamiento Uchiha. El oji-miel se sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, cediendo por la pata de un oji-azul al otro lado, era la mascota. Miro a Itachi que parecía impasible.

¿¡Cómo que me compraron, ah!? ¡Exijo una explicación ahora mismo, no pienso irme sin una! – vocifero. Itachi esbozó una sonrisa que solo fue el inicio de una carcajada. Ambos blondos intercambiaron miradas. Las del menor '¿Y qué le dio? La respuesta del mayor fue 'Ni te molestes en preguntar' Una pequeña gota resbalo al costado de la cabeza de ambos.

¿Ves, Deidara? Es igual a un perrito, lo único que en vez de orinarse en la alfombra, ¡Derriba puertas! – Increíble… gracias a Dios casi nadie conocía ese lado del moreno.

Naruto arrugó el ceño.

… Sigo esperando explicaciones – refunfuño.

¡Míralo como arruga el ceño! Sasuke lo va a adorar. Pero camina raro… No recuerdo haber comprado un rubio cojo…

¡No estoy cojo! Tuve… - sus mejillas se colorearon al recordar el incidente del baño – un… ¡no es de tu interés!

¡Joven Uzumaki! Tiene que dejar que el médico le revise, quizás sea más que un simple golpe – refunfuño Hinata. El rubio no se había dejado tocar… bueno, alejo sus pensamientos de eso y se dio cuenta que estaban en el estudio del Amo.

¿Le sucedió algo a Naruto, Hinata? – preguntó el morocho.

Tuvo un incidente en el baño, resbalo con el jabón y…

¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! – les cortó el rubio. Deidara que llevaba mirando de un lado a otro la conversación.

¿Y, Hinata? - preguntó. Si las autoridades les descubrían…. Mejor conocer todos los hechos para inventar una buena excusa.

Y se golpeó en todos los – a estas alturas, hasta la frente de la chica estaba roja. – Genitales – terminó en un hilo de voz que no se habría escuchado de no ser por el silencio generado por la expectación de todos menos Naruto.

La habitación se volvió a sumergir en un silencio.

Hinata, llama a Orochimaru. – Deidara y Hinata pelaron los ojos y Naruto se mordió el labio. ¿Quién era ese Orochimaru? Y el asunto de Sasuke, aun no entendía porque se le hacía ese nudo en el pecho cada vez que lo mencionaban...

* * *

Kukukuku. Pobre Naruto no sabe quién es Sasuke todavía y ahora tampoco sabe quién es Orochimaru.  
Y a todo esto ¿dónde habrá quedado Iruka-sensei? O.o ¿Por qué el mundo todavía sigue girando?  
¿Cómo es que he mencionado a Shikamaru y no he mencionado pero ni al pelo-rosa de Sakura?

Todo a su tiempo (¿?) o-o  
Ñam, como siempre: reviews por favor, díganme que le falta o que le sobra al fic. Si no ¿cómo se supone que mejoraré? :)

Besos,  
Anyone can['t] be a Superhero.

Ps: no me linchen por el lemmon, es el primero que hago. o//ó


	3. Conmoción

**Capítulo 3**: Conmoción.  
NaruSasu garantizado.  
ItaDei como secundaria, entre otras.

Sakura consulto nerviosa el reloj que se exhibía en lo alto de la estación policial, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino y los demás habían ido a cambiar más dinero a la moneda local mientras Iruka y Kakashi discutían con el jefe de policía, llevaban dos días ahí y ninguno de los oficiales les había podido dar respuestas convincentes o alentadoras sobre el paradero de Naruto, es más, la oji-verde sospechaba que no habían comenzado pero ni siquiera las investigaciones.

Se mordió las uñas, algo que hacía cuando estaba o muy nerviosa o muy asustada o como era el caso: una mezcla de ambas. Estiro las arrugas que se formaban en su falda en un intento de distracción…

_Naruto, ¿dónde estarás? - _una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla. Había sido su culpa, ella había conseguido el contacto para entrar al club, shikamaru se los había advertido en numerosas ocasiones y todos habían hecho oídos sordos, pero los viajes suponían diversión, un pequeño espacio de tiempo para experimentar todas aquellas cosas que en sus propios países no podrían hacer, o por lo menos, no con la misma regularidad. Agacho la cabeza y se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo que siempre llevaba en el bolso.

Señorita Haruno, necesitamos tomarle unas declaraciones – Sakura alzó la vista hacía el traductor que les habían conseguido, parado, al lado del traductor estaba ese horrible detective que los miraba como si no fueran más que unos estorbos. Se levanto y colgó el bolso al hombro siguiendo muy de cerca los dos hombres. Dirigió una esporádica mirada a Iruka y Kakashi- sensei, tranquilizándose al ver que ambos les daban (cada uno a su propia manera) miradas de ánimo. Solo era un pequeño interrogatorio.

Tomo lugar donde le indicaron mientras aguardaba pacientemente que las preguntas comenzaran, sabía que le iban a hacer preguntas bastante incómodas y no quedaba más que responder. Genial, parte de su vida privada revelada a las autoridades…

¿Dónde se encontraban el día de la desaparición? – Sakura aguardo la traducción fijando su atención en éste, tomó aire y luego lo exhaló.

En un club nocturno con todo el grupo. – su voz sonó, contra todo pronóstico, firme y fuerte, como dejando claro que no estaba mintiendo. El detective asintió mientras miraba de reojo al vidrio esmerilado, seguramente al otro lado debía haber alguien tomando notas. Se sentía como una criminal.

Según las primeras declaraciones que dio, el grupo se fue dividiendo poco a poco ¿no? – Sakura asintió con vehemencia, ese había sido otro error garrafal - ¿Cuándo fue, exactamente la última vez que vio a Uzumaki Naruto? – la peli-rosa trago en seco e instantáneamente se acomodó un mechón, pensando bien en su respuesta.

Cuando estaba bailando… - respondió. El detective arqueo una ceja y el tono empleado para la siguiente pregunta le sugirió a Sakura que había levantado sospechas… sí supiera.

¿Solo o acompañado, srita. Haruno? – se mordió los labios.

Acompañado – respondió en un hilo de voz. Ambos hombres la miraron esperando que especificara, pero ella permaneció en un angustioso silencio, como si se debatiera entre 'lo digo o no lo digo'

¿Por? – aventuro el traductor.

Por un muchacho – susurro. Al traductor le tomo un tiempo asimilar la respuesta y con un rictus de sorpresa se lo informo al detective.

Aguarde un momento joven Haruno – ambos salieron del cuarto y antes de que se cerrará la puerta Sakura llegó a oír lo que parecían ser varias indicaciones por parte del detective. ¿Habrían descubierto algo?

* * *

Naruto contuvo la respiración, cuidadoso de no hacer ruido siguió avanzando con la espalda pegada a la pared, se detuvo un momento para asomar la cabeza. ¿Venía alguien atrás suyo? Volvió a respirar cuando vio que no.

Los logre perder – susurro victorioso. Ahora tendría que resolver como mierda salía de ese laberinto de pasillos, cuartos y trampas secretas, porque sí, a todo esto había estatuas muy extrañas y cuadros que lo seguían con la mirada y que hablar de los jodidos escalones falsos. ¿Quién mierda pone esas cosas en su hogar? Los Uchihas eran raros. – ¡Jah! Y ellos seriamente pensaron que podrían atraparme…

No cantes victoria tan pronto Naruto – comento Uchiha al extremo del pasillo. Naruto entrecerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr pero ¡Sorpresa! Al otro extremo estaba Orochimaru con su lengua de serpiente y su mirada de pervertido. Genial pensó contrariado.

Naruto volteo hacía atrás donde hace no mucho se había dado cuenta que había una puerta secreta y más rápido que ligero se metió en ella. No iba a caer en las sucias manos de la cara de serpiente. Retrocedió un par de pasos y luego busco algún lugar en donde esconderse. Parecía una habitación una muy bonita habitación y qué hablar de la cama tuvo que contener las ganas de saltar sobre ella. Pero cierto, primero el escondite luego vidajenear.

Corrió hacía la otra puerta y la dejo abierta, con suerte los despistaría… ¿ahora dónde se ocultaba? Fisgoneo todo el lugar con la mirada.

¿Debajo de la cama, en el closet, detrás de la cortina, debajo de la mesa, dónde? Esbozó una sonrisa cuando vio el lugar perfecto, corrió, levanto la tapa y salto adentro, cuidadoso de volver a poner la cubierta.

Itachi y Orochimaru entraron ambos de golpe en la habitación.

¿Dónde está? – Gruño Itachi – Tú – dijo refiriéndose a Orochimaru. – Busca debajo de la cama, yo me ocupo del closet. – Naruto desde su escondite se permitió sacarles la lengua, pero claro los otros dos ajenos a donde andaba el rubio.

No está debajo de la cama – anunció el supuesto "medico"

Tampoco en el closet… - finalizo el oji-rojo.

¿Habrá salido de la mansión? – pregunto Orochimaru.

Esperemos que no, ahora busquemos a Neji – Naruto se quedo unos 15 minutos más oculto después de que escuchará la puerta cerrarse, no se atrevía a salir ¿Qué tal si estaba alguno de ellos esperándolo afuera para filetearlo y servirlo como aperitivo en la cena?

* * *

Aeropuerto.  
18.30

Sasuke encendió un cigarro mientras bajaba del yet privado. Miro de reojo la pista de aterrizaje buscando con la mirada algún empleado de su familia pero con lo único que se topó fue con Sai y Gaara, el par de raros esos. Le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a ambos, pero más a Gaara que a Sai.

Primo – saludo Sai con una inclinación de cabeza que Sasuke ni se molesto en responder. Gaara solo le lanzó una ojeada y más nada…

¿Y Neji? – preguntó automáticamente, Neji era el jefe de seguridad usualmente era el que venía a recogerlo, porque era el más apto para defenderlo en caso de que pasara algo, no que él no se supiera defender.

Itachi lo mando a buscar a la mascota – respondió monotamente el pelirrojo. Sasuke arqueo una ceja – Lo compró hace no mucho… - siempre había sabido que a Itachi le daban unos caprichos raros, pero juraba que el mayor ya tenía suficiente con Deidara, aunque el rubio era otro raro, sus condolencias al pobre animal. – La cosa es que creen que se escapo – finalizo.

Como sea. Vámonos rápido. – los tres chicos avanzaron hasta la camioneta negra blindada que les esperaba.

Esto es lo que sucede cuando uno huye de dos psicópatas listos para hacer quién sabe qué contigo y tu cuerpo, Naruto trato de acomodarse en una mejor posición pero no pudo su cuerpo (del cuello para abajo) estaba completamente entumecido. Soltó un resoplido, todavía no se atrevía a salir de ahí y cuando lo hiciera tendría serios problemas de columna.

Escucho el chirrear de la puerta al abrirse y se hundió más allá de lo que podía, escucho algo que parecía ser el cierre de un pantalón y se tenso aun más. Pasos… pasos que se acercaban Naruto lucho por guardar la compostura, quizás en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la presión.

Sasuke que estaba en frente del cesto de la ropa sucia, con los pantalones doblados en sus brazos y la camisa y la corbata mal puestas (y con unos diminutos bóxers) retiro la tapa del cesto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Qué hacía un rubio (ese rubio) hecho un ovillo en su cesto de ropa sucia?

Naruto tragó saliva antes de desmayarse por la conmoción.

* * *

Sí, matenme, tanto tiempo sin actualizar y solo traigo esto.  
Mis disculpas, trataré de hacerlos más largos y más interesantes...

¡Besos y abrazos!


	4. Decisiones

**Capítulo 4:** Decisiones

Naruto se incorporó en la mullida cama una vez sintió que su cabeza dejaba de dar tantas vueltas, sentía aún sus extremidades agarrotadas por permanecer en la misma posición durante tanto tiempo al frente suyo un morocho con un máximo de 2 años más que él, le observaba con una frialdad que sentía le helaba la sangre, esa mirada le intimidaba y obligaba a quitar la vista cada dos por tres.

¿Quién eres? – la pregunta salió como un siseo amenazante, un víbora evaluando a su presa, Naruto sentía como si aquél enfrente suyo pudiera leer sus pensamientos, pero era ridículo.

Nadie podía.

El otro se levanto e instintivamente el rubio se echo hacía atrás en caso de peligro, pero lejos de ir hacía él, el moreno fue hacía el minibar a una esquina de la habitación, una nevera disfrazada bajo el armazón de un mueble de madera, una botella de Wishkey y lo que parecía una hielera fueron depositados en una mesa no muy lejos.

Naruto aprovecho el momento para examinar más detenidamente a su acompañante, era alto, fácilmente unos 20cms. Más que él, su piel era nívea, bastante, pero sin tener un tono enfermizo, más bien daba la sensación de ser helada al tacto, y sus ojos (que no podía observarlos desde su posición) eran de un color ónix donde la única expresión que se podía entrever era una frialdad desconcertante, sus labios resaltaban, era finos pero bastantes rojos y a pesar de no ser tan carnosos se veían bastante suaves.

Aunque no lo había visto sonreír podía adivinar que detrás de esos labios habían una fila de perlas relucientes perfectamente alineadas, la quijada era cuadrada y firme, bastante masculina, de hecho sí lo observaba de a cuerpo completo, el azabache era la personificación de lo masculino, lo viril.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la suela de los zapatos de fino cuero italiano detenerse justo al lado de la cama en la cual se encontraba, cuidando de no dar un salto, dirigió sus orbes azules al morocho.

Te hice una pregunta – esta vez la voz no sonó como un siseo, se escucho fuerte y claro, un tono demandante, un tono que si no respondía, pronto sería mucho más intimidante.

Soy… Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki – la respuesta salió más firme de lo que él creyó en un principio, sin embargo su voz rasposa le recordaba las inmensas ganas que tenía de tomar algo, el tintineo de los hielos llamo su atención, el muchacho le ofrecía un vaso de agua con hielo mientras el bebía Wishkey en las rocas, lo acepto con un tímido 'Gracias'.

Y se podría saber, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿qué haces en mi habitación? – un ruido los distrajo a ambos, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver un despeinado Itachi, un Orochimaru con cara de pervertido y un Deidara sumamente encolerizado.

¡Sasuke! Hermanito, ¡volviste! – El aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras alejaba a su molesto hermano mayor, sin muchas palabras le señalo el rubio enfrente de él e Itachi adopto en seguida una pose más seria.

No pensé que te encontrarías con tu regalo tan pronto… - murmuro algo decepcionado. – Pero bueh, espero que te guste. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sasuke! – Itachi dio unos pasos atrás al ver a su hermanito tornarse rojo, mayormente de la rabia que bullía en su interior.

Cuando Sai y Gaara me hablaron de una mascota, supe inmediatamente que sería obra tuya, Aniki. – Los ónix de Sasuke se clavaron como dagas en Itachi que juraban drenarle hasta la última gota de sangre. – No pensé que estuvieran hablando de un ser humano, como tú y yo. – finalizó.

Pero… ¡es pobre! Mira Kisame me convenció de ir a esta exposición de arte que terminaría con una subasta, no sabía que eran niños y todos eran de la calle, yo sólo vi a Narutín y dije: "No puedo dejar esa criatura en manos de un pedófilo, tengo… tengo que salvarlo" – Naruto soltó una risa socarrona al ver como Itachi dramatizaba con una mano en su pecho y el reverso de la otra en su frente.

¿Acaso el cara de serpiente ése no es un pedófilo también? – protestó con ambas mejillas infladas. Sasuke tuvo que concederle la razón. – E igual, no soy ningún desamparado tengo familia y ¡me deben de estar buscando, imbécil! – Naruto se levanto de la cama trastabillando y apunto a Itachi. – ¡Así que devuélveme! – exigió.

Itachi pareció pensárselo. – No puedo. – respondió luego de un rato – No sé si lo habrás notado Uzumaki pero cuando te compré no tenía idea de que no eras pobre o de que no eras huérfano y como tu bien has argumentado, te están buscando, entregarte solo sería llevar a la ruina a mi familia, cosa, espero que entiendas, no es posible. – Naruto tembló desde su lugar en frente de Sasuke… ¿Acaso eso significaba que nunca volvería a ver a su familia? ¿Qué sería de él?, no planeaba seguir siendo la mascota de los 'Uchiha's bastardo.

Y que tienes pensando, porque es obvio que no puedes conservarlo como una mascota. – intervino Sasuke.

No lo sé, eso te toca a ti. – Todos en la habitación arquearon una ceja. – En los papeles de compra, Naruto está a tu nombre….

Sasuke cerró los ojos contando hasta tres…

Te odio. – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Itachi de Sasuke.

oOo TRDC oOo

¿Escuchaste lo último? – el bermejo ni molesto en voltear a ver a Sai. – Al parecer la mascota es una persona, de carne y hueso. – comentó una vez tomo asiento a su lado.

No sabía que hubiera personas que no fueran de carne y hueso. – la ironía no molesto en nada a Sai, de hecho era una de sus cosas favoritas respecto a Gaara, eso y sus ojos agua marina.

Yo tampoco, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo ¿no? – sonrió con esas sonrisas que tanto exasperaban a las personas, y que con el tiempo Gaara se había acostumbrado.

Idiota. – Sai sonrió.

Debemos ir a buscar información sobre el rubito, quiénes son sus padres y eso y llama a tu primo Sasori a ver quiénes son los sospechosos de la policía hasta el momento. – Gaara asintió antes de levantarse e ir a hacer la llamada. Ellos eran miembros de seguridad, subordinados de Neji, aunque Sai era pariente por línea directa de Itachi y Sasuke, prefería trabajar para ellos que con ellos.

oOo TRDC oOo

Los detectives volvieron después de una media hora en la cual Sakura estuvo imaginándose en su mente todo lo que podrían decirle a continuación, quizás Naruto había sido víctima de esos secuestros express en donde exigen una cantidad de dinero a cambio del individuo, o quizás le habían quitado todos sus órganos para venderlos en el mercado negro, inclusive… inclusive lo podrían haber violado y asesinado esa misma noche y su cuerpo podría estar entre unos matorrales, a la orilla de un río…

Sakura ahogó un sollozo, ella era la última que lo había visto con aquel muchacho, cuando los vio irse juntos, debió haber dicho algo, apoyo sus brazos en la fría mesa de metal y oculto su rostro entre ellos, sollozando cada vez más fuerte hasta escuchar la puerta abrir y cerrarse, se limpió las lágrimas y trato de enfocar bien.

Señorita Haruno ya se puede retirar, necesitamos discutir lo siguiente con sus tutores. – Sakura con ayuda de una trabajadora social fue escoltada hasta la entrada donde estaban los demás.

Bien el plan es el siguiente, todos se irán con Iruka al aeropuerto a tomar el avión que los llevará directo a Japón, como ya hemos tomado testimonio de todos no será más necesario su presencia, todo lo que sabían ya ha sido dicho, tranquilícense y tengan un buen viaje de vuelta ¿De acuerdo? – Sakura se paralizo ¿Se iban? ¿Dejarían a Naruto a su suerte? Antes de poder replicar Kakashi se adelanto. – No se preocupen por Naruto, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que vengan sus padres. Los detectives están haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo y así será.

Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino y Lee intercambiaron miradas, sin embargo no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer al respecto. La decisión había sido tomada.


End file.
